memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tholian
The Tholians are a reclusive race - very little is known about them. The Tholian society is called the Tholian Assembly. Tholians are non-humanoids who exist at temperatures of over 200° Celsius. During several confrontations with the Federation, Tholian behaviour could best be described as aggressive and territorial although they rarely advance very far from their home system. Tholians are also renowned for their punctuality. Furthermore, Tholian silk is highly prized and difficult to obtain. (ENT: "Future Tense"; TOS: "The Tholian Web; "DS9: "The Way of the Warrior, Part I") History of contact In 2152, the Earth starship ''Enterprise'' made contact with four Tholian ships after salvaging a small vessel that had appeared in a time displacement field. The Tholians easily destroyed an armada of Suliban ships that were trying to acquire said vessel and disabled the Vulcan ship Tal'Kir. Then they turned their attention towards Enterprise. The Tholian attack ceased only after the vessel, which turned out to be a timeship from the 31st century, returned to its own time. (ENT: "Future Tense") In 2268, the Federation starship USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) encountered two Tholian vessels while it was searching for the lost [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] in an area annexed by the Tholians. Spock requested to be allow the time until interphase in their space to rescue captain Kirk from the Defiant and Tholian commander Loskene allowed them the time. The Enterprise crew was unable to rescue Kirk in the when interphase occured and the Tholian vessel opened fire, damaging the Enterprise. Spock gave the order to return fire and the Tholian's with the assistance of another Tholian ship tried to trap the Enterprise in an energy net. (TOS: "The Tholian Web) The Tholians are used regularly as enemies in Klingon battle simulations. Tholians are also used as enemies in Federation battle simulations, during one such simulation William Riker used a notable strategy to calculate a sensory blind spot on a Tholian vessel. (TNG: "Peak Performance") In 2353, the Tholians destroyed an entire Federation starbase. The only survivor of this attack was Kyle Riker, the father of Starfleet Commander William T. Riker. (TNG: "The Icarus Factor") In 2371, the Tholian ambassador, while visiting DS9, reported that someone broke into his quarters during the night and stole three cases of latinum; the dowry for his wedding being held on the following day. (DS9: �?Defiant�?) The following year, a Tholian observer died in the bombing of the Antwerp Conference by a Dominion infiltrator. (DS9: "Homefront") Shortly before the outbreak of war in 2373, the Tholians signed a non-aggression pact with the Dominion, and remained neutral during the ensuing conflict. (DS9: "Call to Arms") The Tholians maintain diplomatic relations with the Romulan Star Empire. In 2379, Senator Tal'aura claimed that she had an appointment with the Tholian ambassador to Romulus, but this was apparently an excuse to leave the Senate chambers before the other senators were assassinated. {Star Trek: Nemesis) Further References * TNG: "Reunion" * DS9: "Life Support" * DS9: "The Way of the Warrior"